zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
NIE SZANUJE LUDZI!! - Zapytaj Beczkę 137
Opis odcinka Kolejna porcja szaleństw Krzysztofa. Prowadzi mirek a.k.a. Krzysztof Gonciarz. Jednogłośna opinia Poprzedni odcinek zobaczyło zdecydowanie zbyt wielu internautów, ich opinia była jednogłośna: „Marian Kowalski na otwarciu patriotycznego kebaba.” - Panda w psich kapcioszkach Pytania *Krzysztofie powiedz mi dlaczego budowlancy sa brani w Polsce jako taka najnizsza klasa zawodow ,czy w Japoni tez tak jest ?" - Syn Grabarza *NA POCZĄTKU PRAGNĘ ZAUWAŻYĆ, ŻE I TAK GONCIARZ OLEJE TEN KOMENTARZ ;_; Chciałabym powiedzieć, że mnie Zapytaj Beczkę śmieszy. Rób tego więcej! Przyjemniej będę miała co robić z wolnym czasem. Poza tym to znam chłopaka, który ma takie same oksy jak Ty. btw lubię go i pozdrów Go na kanale ma na imię WINCENTY﻿ - Asix Mieloch *Postawmy sprawę jasno Mnie zapytaj beczkę NIE BAWI. P.S. Lajkujcie żeby zobaczył hehe :D﻿ - Tresher *mam bardzo ważne pytanie chciałbym nałożyć kondoma na głowę ale nie mam głowy. GDZIE JEST KURCZAK?!?!﻿ - Tryton 201 *Zacznijmy od tego że jestem tolerancyjny jak mogę, szanuję każdego człowieka niezależnie od orientacji seksualnej, ALE uważam, że to co robi Jakub Król jest dziwne…﻿ - Kacper Wójcik *skąd bierzesz muzykę?? :) pozdrawiam! - Joachim Hajduczenia *Krzysiu, powiedz mi jak mam żyć - Bartek Ziom *NO JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO, ALE DLACZEGO TE NOWE ODCINKI ZAPYTAJ BECZKE SĄ ŚMIESZNE? TO PRZECZY TRADYCJI!!!﻿ - KJK+ *RASOWO CZYSTA BECZKA - komentator jutuba *Kiedyś wyżaliłam się na grupie klasowej, że w grach Pokemon, a dokładniej Glazed i Yellow, skiny chłopaków wyglądają lepiej niż skiny damskie. W moją stronę poleciała masa hejtu bo "ciągle gadam z NIMI o Pokemonach". Na ten temat rozmawiałam tylko z jedną osobą, która właśnie była chora i nie pisała. Dlaczego jak jedna lub dwie osoby w grupie lubią Pokemony to są wyśmiewane przez resztę?﻿ - Ania K *zrobily by my flache?? - NoiSy *Tak się zastanawiam, jak powinno się zwracać do takiego youtubera...mniejszość napisze "Panie Krzysztofie", wiadomo że większość - "Krzysiu" itp. Co powinno być bardziej akceptowane? Przecież niewirtualnie, do normalnego 30-latka powiemy "pan" a nie na ty, a tutaj nie widać, żeby były z tym jakieś kłopoty. Jak to jest?﻿ - falszywaxtozsamosc *Przelizalem sie z laska,ktora znam jeden dzien, a pozniej tego samego dnia ona przelizala sie z typem ktorego zna jede dzien..﻿ - nikekuba2000 *czy uważasz że na fejsie powinna być opcja polubienia polubienia a później polubienia polubienia tego polubienia?﻿ - Gabriel Gabriel *Prawda jest taka że nie jadłem nigdy lepszego kebaba. Właściwie zamówiłem dla beki i okazało się że Kebab po prostu jest świetny. A jeśli chodzi o obsługę to właściciel serio spoko, zamieniliśmy parę słów i ogólnie fajnie. Więc czy serio warto jest hejtować kebab który ma tylko dlatego że ma idiotyczną nazwę? - Złotnik *Drogi Gonciu.. W nowym roku życzę Ci dobrego moczu. - ki wi *kurwa kocham cie typie nie XD - Bartosz Zakrzewski *Jak to się stało, że ja homofobiczny prawilniak oglądam tę lewacką kurwę sponsorowaną przez jaszczurożyda Sorosa? A kij z tym, dawajcie mnie tu Pana Kurczaka.﻿ - push3kpro *jak sądzisz skąd się wziął wszechświat? to niemożliwe, że nie było czasu ani przestrzeni a potem nagle cała materia wszechświata skupiła się w jednym miejscu, a potem nastąpił wielki wybuch i czasoprzestrzeń zaczęła się rozszerzać, dodatkowo stworzyły się wszystkie oddziaływania kosmiczne (grawatacja, magnetyzm). Gdzie kończy się wszechświat, jaki ma kształt, w czym się znajduje? W czarnej dziurze, a może to wszystko jest symulacją? Co było przyczyną powstania wszechświata? jaki był początek wszystkiego? - Kamil *Shintoista tańczy! Shintoista tańczy! - Evanlyn Doro *żeby wyjść na w miarę obeznanego w temacie wystarczy używać trzech opcji odpowiedzi: wiadomo nie. nie wiadomo, zależy od człowieka. np. -Krzysiu jakie masz poglądy polityczne? -wiadomo nie. przetestuj zobaczymy jak wyjdzie.﻿ *Co sądzisz o Austriackiej Szkole Ekonomii stworzonej przez Carla Mengera? - ik9175533 *wydotykali mi pyra - Konszoncy Wonsz *WYPALILI MI PAŁE - Kapitan Kirk *Pokazałam tacie twoje kanały i stwierdziła, że mój nigdy nie będzie nawet w połowie tak dobry… moja reakcja: Też cię kocham tatusiu ;-; - Break’s Art *Nienawidze cie za to ze smieje sie z takiej stypy jak "producenci paszy"... czaisz?﻿ - BiszKOPt91 *Jest supeeer, jest supeeeer, więc ococichozi?﻿ - grusia **gonciarz w podbazie był tym chłopcem, którego wybierało się ostatniego ustalając składy do gry w piłkę, a dziewczyny się przy nim nie śmiały.﻿ - Paul Vegan *Nanami chan mówiąc o religii obraziła jednocześnie wierzących i chorym psychicznie. To jest bardzo nie w porządku. Choroba psychiczna to choroba, nie wybór.﻿ - jan kowalski *Krzysiu powinieneś dać obiad z Tobą na aukcje WOŚP﻿ - Julia Gyuo *Jaka jest odpowiedź na pytanie ,,Kupić ci picie?”﻿ - Cresius *Ostatnio nęka mnie pytanie....Czy wampirzyce mają okres? Gdyby tak to nie chcę być wampirem...gdybym musiala przez całe wieczne życie wkładać tampona....JAK?! Nie wytrzymałabym!﻿ - Może Kawy? *Krzysiu, co się stanie jeśli kobieta weźmie lek na potencję dla mężczyzn? - Hwyaden *Fraszki beczki: Krzysztof Gonciarz- człowiek pieniądz Ze swym sklepem przepadł w niemoc. Każdy zna go doskonale, Bo nagrywa vlogów pare. Więc wybaczy mu lud cały Człowiek- byt niedoskonały.﻿ - W. Scientisst *Fraszki beczki: Indyk w cieście Kot w rosole Krzysiu żartuje że JA PIERDOLE﻿ - Xsardashp *FRASZKI BECZKI :* Matko Bosko co się dzieje? ktoś tam w kuchni siedzi i się śmieje! Widzę brata. - Co oglądasz? - Krzysia widzę, podziwiam montaż. - Anna Bednarczuk *fraszki beczki 3 choinki będą rymki zaraz przyjdzie thinki winky﻿ - Wojciech Radomski *Cierpieć męki Tantala – < Cierpię prawdziwe męki Tantala, BO GONCIARZ NIE ZROBIŁ PIERDOLONEGO Q&A!!11!!1 PokaToTacie.﻿ - miXXter *Gonciu, no bo ty to taki trochę Bóg jesteś, niby jeden ale w kilku osobach ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Maciej pmi *The gimbus rebember. A song of gimbus and student prawa. Gimbus is coming. You know nothing, GIMBUSIE. Co dalej? Mam kryzys twórczy.﻿ - Oliwia *Czy ksiądz może doradzać małżeństwu? - Kamil Rak Koncert Życzeń *Wszystkiego najlepszego dla KotoKaro na 26 urodziny! Zostało jeszcze 2/3 życia, nie zmarnuj go! :) - Wielbiciel *Moniu, Moniu, przyjaciółko złota! Szczęścia, hajsu i na co ci przyjdzie ochota ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Adam *Agato, napieraj! Japonia czeka! - Kuba *Memento mordo! dla Klementyny, Olczi, Magdy, Cinolca i Michałke. A lamusy dupa cicho! - frodger *Życzę sobie żebym nie zmarnował swojej szansy na odczytany komentarz w Zapytaj Beczkę… - Ćwirek *Szyszkin! Mniej wodki, bo od tego... tanczysz potem na barze .. �� - Tośka *Sesja się zbliża . A wy w którym miejscu z nauką jesteście studenciaki ? ... W lesie ?! - Anihilat *Dla Baranka pozdrowienia, żeby spuścił się z wrażenia. Mocno ściskam i Kikutka, który ma małego fiutka. Snapowiczów też pozdrawiam, piwo, whiskey, wódkę stawiam. Kończę szybko wywód krótki, idę upić swoje smutki. Wiem, mierne ;/ - Pluszak *Na pykańsku debeściaki, ciągle grają w gry buraki! - Nekael Fraszki Beczki *Krzysztof Gonciarz- człowiek pieniądz Ze swym sklepem przepadł w niemoc. Każdy zna go doskonale, Bo nagrywa vlogów pare. Więc wybaczy mu lud cały Człowiek- byt niedoskonały.﻿ - W. Scientisst *Indyk w cieście Kot w rosole Krzysiu żartuje że JA PIERDOLE﻿ - Xsardashp *Matko Bosko co się dzieje? ktoś tam w kuchni siedzi i się śmieje! Widzę brata. - Co oglądasz? - Krzysia widzę, podziwiam montaż. - Anna Bednarczuk *3 choinki będą rymki zaraz przyjdzie thinki winky﻿ - Wojciech Radomski Podkład muzyczny *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Oliver Ledbury - Little Creatures *Johann Strauss - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem (Koncert Życzeń) *James Taylor - Jerk Stuff *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz turecki (Fraszki Beczki) Ciekawostki *Krzysztof pokazuje breloczki z Panem Kurczakiem i Panem Pierożkiem - zostały one wprowadzone później do sprzedaży w sklepie Krzysztofa *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawił się segment Koncert Życzeń, w którym bliżej nieznana postać odczytuje życzenia od Patronów Krzysztofa. Została wykreowana specjalnie do tego kącika. *W odcinku zostało odtworzone intro Gonchaka98, ale Krzysztof je przerwał i Gonchak nie zdążył wystąpić. Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 7